Young Justice: Gods Among Us
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: (AU Mutant Danny) "I was only five when I was taken. Too young to understand what they were doing to me." Black Canary stared heartbroken at the empty eyes of the boy sitting across from her. "I just wanted them to stop hurting me, just wanted to go home..." Is being re-written. rated for gore and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i've read many different Young Justice/Danny Phantom crossovers and theories, and they were all pretty good. I've seen Danny/Robin brothers, I've seen tourtured Danny, I've seen Cadmus Danny, and many more. So i decided, why not make one of my own? So, I'm going to give it a shot. Hope you like it! Please review, I love reading people's opinion on the stories i write!**

 ** _Gotham City  
July 4, 12:00_**

It was a nice summer day in Gotham. Families filled the parks, playing sports, having picnics, and spending time together. One family, however, was spending it a little different. A family of three were enjoying their lunch when everyone began to scream and run. The father dropped the food he held and watched in horror as a blue ray shot out at random people, freezing them on the spot. He held his children close as a tall man in _blue armor holding a rather large gun looked down at them from a tall ledge. "Enjoying family time?" He sneered, aiming the gun down at them._ The children screamed as he froze the family on the spot. "My family has other plans." He smirked at the statue of ice and raised his gun to fire again, but a small black object hit the barrel, causing him to lower it. He looked around, searching for the offender. "Batman." He said coldly, looking for the hero he knew was nearby. "I was wondering when you-" A young,creepy laugh echoed through the park, cutting him off. He spun around, trying to find the source of the childish laughter. He glanced up in time to see a young boy in a red, yellow, and black suit leap onto his visor and knock him to the ground. The boy chuckled and landed in a crouch in front of him and threw a few red darts at his helmet, cracking the glass. "Ah, Boy Wonder." He smirked, looking up at the boy. "So, the Bat sent you to drag me off to prison?" He stood and began to raise his gun. "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." Robin smirked at him.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." He said, throwing his arms up as though bored. Mr. Freeze shook his head, pointing the gun at him.

"Kids..always in such a rush." He powered up his gun, ready to fire.

"Not talking to you." Robin sighed, crossing his arms and looking behind the man. He turned and his eyes widened as a dark figure leaped above him and punched his visor in, knocking him out.

 **Star City  
July 4, 9:01**

Cars and trucks rolled across the golden bridge, unaware of the danger. Suddenly, a young scrawny boy of about eighteen landed in the middle of the freeway, sending cars flying. He laughed and froze over a few, trapping the people inside. Then, a few arrows embedded themselves in the ice next to him, and another hit his shoulder. He frowned as they beeped, then his eyes widened and the one on his shoulder exploded, sending him sideways into the other three, which also exploded. He groaned and rubbed his head, still standing. He looked up at one of the archways before him and gasped. At the top stood the legendary Green Arrow and Speedy. He glared at them as they both drew another arrow and aimed them. "Finally!" He said. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." He made his arms, which were made of ice, grow until they were almost to big for his body and thrusted them forward, the extra ice forming into large spikes and launching them at the two heroes.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked as he shot one of the incoming spikes, making it explode as well. The two then ran along the edge of the archway to avoid the other four. They leaped over one and landed on the cable between the arches, running down it while firing more arrows. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere." Green Arrow fired two more arrows at Junior, who made a shield of ice to block them. They exploded, shattering his shield and he grunted, throwing two more spikes at Speedy. He expertly leaped up and flipped over them, while also drawing an arrow and aiming it at Junior. He fired it and the blunt point hit him square on the jaw, knocking him out cold. (XD bad pun) He grunted and skidded a few feet before landing at the feet of Green Arrow, who chuckled.

"Looks like the kid had a glass jaw." He joked, looking back at Speedy.

"Hilarious. Can we go?" Speedy asked impatiently. "Today's the day!"

 **Pearl Harbor  
July 4, 6:02**

A thick layer of ice covered the ships and sea, cold winds blowing hard. A young girl fired blue beams of ice from her hands, trying to hit the Atlantian king as he ran along the ship, dodging each blow. He grunted as she landed a lucky shot, freezing him from the neck down. A young dark skinned Atlantian flipped over him, charging the girl. The ice surrounding Aquaman shattered and he ran behind him. "Don't tell me you're not excited?" He asked the young boy.

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand." He said as he ducked under another ray of ice. He leaped in the air, his tattoos glowing a bright blue and water flowed from the tops of his handles, forming two small clubs. The girl fired a strong blast at him and he used the clubs to block them, the water freezing over as he landed. He swung the clubs up and the ice hit her on the jaw, knocking her into the air. He looked down at the girl, then up at Aquaman. He crossed his arms.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad replied with an amused smile. "Today's the day."

 **Central City  
July 4, 11:03**

The wall of a jewelry store was covered in ice, a huge hole blasted through the side. On the street beside it, an older man stood in the middle with a briefcase in his hand. A red and a yellow blur ran in circles around him, each going in opposite directions. The man fired a blue ray from a small gun, hoping to hit one of them, but missing every time. "Stealing ice?" Flash said. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche' even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. "We don't have time for this!" He sped straight forward, quickly grabbing the gun from Captain Cold's hand and skidding to a stop. He was momentarily distracted, which Flash used. He sped forward, knocking him out with a blow to the jaw. He skidded to a stop and looked down at the man.

"Calm down, Kid." He fussed.

"Oh please!" Kid said impatiently, crossing his arms. "You'll chat up with the cops, bystanders, even Cold! No, no way! Today is the day!" He said, grinning huge.

 **Washington D.C.  
July 4, 2:00**

Groups of reporters surrounded the Hall of Justice, where Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad all stood. "Today is the day." Batman said with a small smile, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Aw, man!" Kid Flash said as he and Flash skidded to a stop behind the group. They all turned to look at them. "I knew we'd be the last one's here!" He crossed his arms and glared at Flash.

The reporters all crowded and took as many pictures as they could. "Is that Batman?" "I see Flash! And Flash Junior!" "His name's Speedy!" "No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!" "Well that make's no sense.."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." He grinned.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, excited.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy snapped.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall." Kid said. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin said, walking forward. He looked up at the golden statues of their trainers and the giant dome ceiling. "Oh...maybe that's why.." He stared open mouthed. A door opened in front of them and Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter stepped out.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Manhunter said. They walked inside. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library." They entered a large room lined with books and a main computer.

"Make yourselves at home!" Flash said. Robin and Kid Flash both leaped into the chairs, Aqualad sitting in the last one. Speedy decided to stand.

"Quick debrief of why four ice villans attacked on the same day." He said to the other Leaguers. "We won't be long." He told the sidekicks. He turned as a computer scanned them. "Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6." A door opened and the Leaguers stepped forward.

"That's it?" Speedy said, agitated. They all turned to look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass." He crossed his arms.

"It's a first step." Aquaman said. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy said, gesturing to the reporters outside the window who were taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow stepped forward.

"What i need is respect." He snapped, turning to the other sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" The others all looked at each other before looking back up at him. "You're kidding right?" He clenched his fists. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one into becoming full fledged members of the League!"

"Well," Kid said. "Sure, but, I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ!" Speedy snapped. "I'll bet they didn't tell you, it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zetta teleporting tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower!" Batman glared at Green Arrow.

"I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?"

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said, stepping forward. "Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy shouted. "I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" He glared at Green Arrow. "I thought i was his partner, but not any more." He took off his hat and tossed it at his feet, turning and stomping away. "I guess they're right about you three." He said to the others. "You're not ready." They all stared in shock as he slammed the door. Just then, the computer system began to beep and a screen displayed a message.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire." Batman turned to the screen.

"I've been suspicious about Cadmus. This will be a perfect time to in-"

"Zatara to Justice League!" Another voice sounded on the other screen. "The scorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to block out the sun. Requesting full League response!" Batman looked up at Superman.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Superman said.

'Then Cadmus can wait." Batman spoke into a com link. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He turned to the kids. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin said.

"This is a league mission." Aqua man said.

"You're not trained." Flash said.

"Since when?" Kid said angrily.

"I mean you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash continued.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put!" Batman said, glaring at Robin. They turned and left, shutting the door behind them.

"When we're ready?" Kid said. "How're we supposed to be ready when they keep treating us like..like sidekicks!"

"My mentor..my king..i thought he trusted me.." Aqualad said sadly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid complained. "They've got a secret HQ in SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad looked down.

"I have a better question." Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" They all looked down.

"What is..Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know.." Robin said with a sly smile. "But i can find out." He walked over to the computer and began typing. "Access denied." They computer said. He chuckled and kept typing. "Wanna bet?" Withing seconds, information started flying across the screen.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid said.

"Same system as the batcave!" Robin said with glee. "Alright, Project Cadmus..genetics lab here in town. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate.." He grinned.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad smirked. "It would be poetic justice."

"He, they're all about justice." Robin put his hands on his hips.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" He chuckled.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid said quickly. "Cause if you're going, then I'm going!" They grinned up at Aqualad.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" He said.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin smiled. Aqualad smirked.

Sirens blared as firefighters struggled to put the fire out. In one of the windows, two men were calling frantically, trying to get out. "Stay put!" One of the firefighters called to them. "We'll get you out!" Just then, the room exploded and the force sent the two flying through the window. They screamed in terror as they plummeted down three stories. Kid Flash ran as hard as he could, grabbing the two men as he scaled the wall. He slipped before he could grab on though, and his fingers slid across the glass windows before he caught onto a ledge. "Hey, look!" One of the officers yelled. "It's that Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" He yelled back down. "Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked himself as he hung on. In the alley, Robin and Aqualad caught up and saw their friend's predicament.

"So smooth." Robin teased.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad shook his head. "We need a plan. We-Robin?" He looked around and saw that the boy wonder had run off. A childish laugh echoed through the alley and he sighed. He looked back to the building, where Robin used his grappling hook to swing up to the window. He helped Kid Flash up and they ran into the building. He looked over to the two firemen next to him and grabbed his water manipulators(Idk what those are really) and ran forward. "I need to borrow that." He said as the water from the hose diverted to boost him up to the roof. "Hop on." He told the men, who jumped over and onto the water. He Leaped off at the window and lowered the water to set the men on the ground before releasing it and running into the building. Robin and Kid Flash were in an unburned room and Robin had hacked into the computer systems. "Appreciate the help." Aqualad snapped.

"Hey, you handled it." Robin said. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Aqualad stepped out of the room and saw a strange figure just before the elevator doors closed.

"There was something in the.." He said quietly as the others came up behind him.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid said. Robin ran ahead, scanning the elevator.

"Dude, this is wrong. This is a high speed elevator. It doesn't belong in a three story building!"

"Neither does what i saw." Aqualad said, forcing the doors open. He looked down the impossibly long elevator shaft as the others came up behind him.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented as he shot his grapling hook into the ceiling. He secured the line, then leaped down, Aqualad and Kid following. Soon, he stopped falling and he cursed. "I'm at the end of my rope." He swing himself over and landed on the edge of the elevator door. "Bypassing security.." He said as he decoded the alarms. "And go." Aqualad forced the doors open again and they all stepped inside. "Welcome to project Cadmus.." He said as they looked at the weird tech lining the room. Kid smirked and ran ahead again before they could stop him. Suddenly he yelped and tripped, sliding a few feet. He looked up as a giant alien creature roared and raised it's foot up to crush him. He Yelped and rolled away, leaping up to his feet as the others caught up to him. They stared in awe as dozens of the creatures walked through the hall in front of them.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

Robin bent over his minicomputer and pressed a few buttons before the door opened. He looked up and gasped. "Ok, I'm officially whelmed.." He said, staring at the giant electricity generator before them.

"So that's how they hide this giant underground facility from the world!" Kid said, looking at the strange creatures in the glass containers. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates it's own electricity with these...things...Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad said, frowning. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said, hooking up the computers. " They're called genomorphs. Woah! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepethy, razor claws, these things are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army." kid said, looking at the screen. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's more here." Robin said. "Project KR...ugh, the file's tripple incripted...i can't-"

"Don't move!" A voice shouted. They looked over as a man in a blue and yellow suit ran up, one of the genomorphs on his shoulder. "Wait..Robin? Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He stopped, staring at them.

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked, looking at Kid. Aqualad frowned.

"Wait, i know you. Guardian. You're a hero."

"I try my best." Guardian said.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this all out."

"You think the league's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid shouted.

"Weapons?" Guardian frowned. "What are you..what have i...ugh..!" he grabbed his head as the genomorph's horns glowed red. "M-my head..." He looked up suddenly and pointed at them. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Dozens of larger genomorphs leaped at them, growling and roaring. Robin slammed a smoke bomb onto the ground and shot his grappling hook up into one of the support beams, pulling himself up. Kid dodged a few attacks before flipping over them and knocking out a few. Aqualad struggled with one for a moment before flipping it over and attacking another. Then Guardian hit him hard, forcing him back into the wall. He grunted and got up, attacking him. They fought with equal skill for a moment before Aqualad electrocuted him and shoved him away, knocking the genomorph away from him. Him and Kid ran out of there and found Robin, who was typing something on the computer.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid said angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin frowned as he opened the door and they ran in, Aqualad not far behind. The elevator door shut just in time to block off the genomorphs behind them. The elevator began to move down and Kid frowned.

"We're going down? Dude, out is up!"

"Project KR is down! On sub level 52." Robin frowned.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said. "Perhaps we should contact the League." Just then, the doors opened and they looked out at the strange redish tunnels. they seemed to go on for miles. Robin ran forward.

"We're already here." Kid shrugged and ran after him. Aqualad sighed and followed.

"Which way?" He asked Robin.

"Yea," Robin chuckled nervously. "Bizare looking hallway one or bizare looking hallway two?" Suddenly, a tall genomorph in a coat stood before them.

"Halt!" it shouted and it's horns glowed red. It raised it's hand and a few barrels lifted up, flying towards them. they ran down the second hallway and didn't look back. Guardian and a group of genomorphs ran behind them. Kid sped ahead and tripped, knocking over a young woman in a lab coat. He looked at the closing door and grabbed a thick metal beam, putting it in the way of the door. It groaned, but it held it open. "Hurry!" He called to Robin and Aqualad. They leaped in and Aqualad kicked the beam aside, shutting the door. Robing typed in a code and the door locked, keeping the rest of the genomorphs out.

"Um, guys?" Kid called, pressing a button which turned on a light. "You might want to see this.." They turned around and gasped. In the giant tube in front of them, a young boy who looked about seventeen stood. He wore all white, except for the bright red 'S' symbol on his chest. He seemed to be asleep. Kid looked up into the glass. "KR...big K...little r..Kr...the atomic symbol for Krypton!" He looked back at the others.

"Clone?" Aqualad asked. "Robin, hack away."

"right.." He hacked into the system. "Here. Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in...16 weeks?! From DNA aquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad interjected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7!"

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad pointed to the creatures above him.

"Genomorph gnomes." Robin frowned. "Teklepathic comunications. Force feeding him an education."

"And who knows what else.." Kid said. "They're making a slave out of..well...Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said firmly. They each tried their comlinks, all of them failing.

"No signal.." robin frowned.

"We're in too deep." Kid said. "Literally.." He looked back at the glass. "This is wrong.."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"Set him free." Aqualad said. Robin nodded and pressed a few buttons. The glass surrounding the clone lowered and he closed his fist, the knuckles cracking from lack of use. Aqualad frowned, watching him. His eyes opened and he looked at them for a moment before leaping forward faster than they could react. He slammed Aqualad into the ground and began punching him repeatedly. Kid and Robin quickly each grabed an arm and tried to pull him off.

"We're on your side!" Robin shouted. The clone pulled away and punched Kid into a pillar, knocking him out. "Don't make me do this!" Robin said, still holding onto him. He shoved one of his smoke bombs into the clone's mouth, making him choke on the smoke. Aqualad kicked him back and Robin fired a chord at him, electrocuting him. The clone grabbed the wires and pulled Robin towards him, slaming him into the ground and stepping on his chest. With his super strength, he pushed hard against his chest, cutting off his air. Aqualad grabbed him water sticks and made a giant hammer, hitting the clone back into the wall. He knelt down and helped Robin sit up. He groaned and held his chest before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back. Aqualad stood up, dodging a punch from the clone.

"We are trying to help you!" He cried, leaping aside again. He leaped forward, grabbing him in a headlock. The clone growled in anger and leaped up, smashing Aqualad against the ceiling. He yelped and fell to the ground, not moving. The clone then walked over to the doors and forced them open. The scientists outside all jumped and stared at him. The boss stepped forward, seeing the teens all unconsious.

"Good boy..." He aid evily, smirking at the damage.

Deep in the tunnels, a deep laugh echoed through the dark. A screen played out the scene, showing how the teens had managed to get in. A pair of glowing red eyes turned to a tube similar to the one the clone was in and smiled. A bright green liquidfilled it, and floating in the middle was a young boy. Although, you could hardly call him human...a thick hand knocked on the glass. "Wakey wakey." The voice laughed. "I've got a very special job for you." The man laughed psychotically as a pair of bright red eyes snapped open.

 **Cliffy! Man, i wish i could see your faces right now. Ok, so not much Danny yet, but you will see him soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated! I know, i know, but I have a very good excuse! I had the chapter written and ready to publish, but my stupid computer messed up and all of my work was deleted! It's sooo annoying! Anyways, I'm trying to remember what I had written, but it may still be a while. I'm so sorry! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I'm actually surprised I got so many! It's definitely motivated me to work harder on it!**

 **Another thing, I wasn't going to say anything on it, but I got a lot of reviews complaining that there wasn't enough Danny in the chapter, or that it's just a written episode. I just wanted to say, I am perfectly aware that it's just the written version of the first episode, as I am the one who spent a good three hours working on it. I'm sorry that you didn't like it, but that's just how it is. As for the lack of Danny, this is a Danny Phantom/Young Justice crossover. Meaning that it is about Danny** ** _and_** **the Young Justice League. No, this story will not be totally centered on just Danny. It's also about the rest of the group. There will be other chapters that don't have a lot of Danny in them, so you'll just have to deal with it. As for those who skipped the whole chapter, I'm sorry that the super long chapter that I spent three hours writing, editing, and wre-editing weren't good enough for you to waist your precious time to read, which you instead used to write a complaint on how boring it was. I understand that you have you're own opinions, but next time, how about you take into consideration that what you say can be extremely hurtful and rude, and can really make a person feel unappreciated before you post a review saying how you "skipped the whole chapter cause it wasn't good enough"? I'm sorry if i offend anyone with this, but it needed to be said. After all, we all have our own opinions.**

 **That's all i have to say right now, but I promise that I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I do have a life out of fanfiction, though not a very exciting one. Again, I'm very sorry! Thank you for not giving up on me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, hey guys...sorry for the super late update, but my life's been chaos for a while and I haven't been able to write. Also, I've made some changes to the plotline, so I've been working on that as well. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I was wondering how many of you would read a Danny Phantom/Avengers crossover? Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy ran through the hallways of lower Cadmus, the genomorphs chasing close behind. "We are still 45 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevators..." Aqualad began, but was cut off when seven large genomorphs blocked their path. Around on the walls, more genomorphs broke out of their chambers, screeching and hissing. A mammoth genomorph roared and raised its fists, pounding a crater into the ground where they had been standing. The three sidekicks shared a look before running in different directions and Superboy smirked, leaping up into the air and landing a firm hit on its jaw. It roared and fell as another pounded him into the ground. The three jumped over it and began to run down the hall, but stopped hearing Superboy's cry of anger and pain. They turned, watching him punch another against the wall, dust and rocks falling on to them. "Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves in here!" Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape?" He screamed back, flattening the remaining genomorphs with their downed comrades. Aqualad forced the doors open and they began to climb up. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leaped up, but began to fall back down. Robin saw and reached out, grabbing Aqualad's hand. He helped them up and Superboy looked down. "Superman can fly...why can't I?"

"I dunno," Kid said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." He smiled, but the smile faded as a childish laughter echoed through the elevator shaft. "Oh-kay, that wasn't creepy at all.." Kid said, looking up. A dark shape loomed above them, hidden in the shadows.

"What is that?" Robin asked, pointing as a white-scaled tail of sorts slid into view for a second. Superboy squinted, his super vision kicking in. His eyes widened.

"Phan-" He was cut off as a black and white blur crashed into him, breaking through the doors for the next level.

"Superboy!" Aqualad shouted, jumping after them. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty. A boy, looked no older than fifteen, crouched in front of Superboy. White scales covered his back and arms and slid up the sides of his face, disappearing into his dirty grey hair. The ends of his hair were faded black, and blood red eyes stared back at them. A white tail swished back and forth behind him, and on his back, two white wings spread open, one bent at an odd angle. But that wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was the scars that littered his skin. A strange green liquid ran from multiple wounds on his chest and arms. He stared up at them, his eyes wide with terror. "Oh my..." Aqualad whispered.

"Phantom, listen!" Superboy said, stepping forward. "We're-" "LASU MIN!" The boy screamed, clutching his head. He backed away, then ran down the hall. "Phantom, wait!" Superboy ran after him, the others following.

"Superboy, who is that guy?" Kid shouted, looking over at him.

"His name's Phantom." He replied. "He used to be in the same area as me, before I was put into stasis. I thought he had been killed." They stopped as the boy came to a bolted door. "Phantom, calm down." Superboy said. "We're trying to-"

"LASU MIN!" He screamed again. "BONVOLU!" He backed up and disappeared into the door. Superboy started, them ran forward and punched the door, leaving a huge dent.

"Superboy, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I have to get him out of there." he said, hitting the door again. "They used to do terrible things to him...I-I can't just leave him." Aqualad nodded before grabbing his water bearers. His tattoes glowed blue and he pointed them at the door.

"Stand back." They jumped out of the way and he blasted the doors with a wave of water, which froze on contact. Superboy roared and punched the ice, which shattered, the metal door shattering with it. They were hit with a blast of cold air and Superboy jumped straight in, seemingly not affected. The boy stood in the middle of the room, staring at them.

"Lasu min..." He said quietly before fading into mist.

"What was that?" Robin shouted, looking around at the ice covered walls. Superboy frowned, then ran forward, moving to the back of the room. Aqualad gasped at the sight. They boy hung limply from frozen chains, which were hooked into the flesh of his wings. The green liquid, which Robin had now decided was blood, dripped onto the floor from various wounds. Unlike the kid they'd seen earlier, the boy had small silver horns that barely stuck up among his long white hair. Robin surged forward and Superboy broke the chains, the boy collapsing into Robin's arms. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth, and looked up, the light reflecting off his cold grey eyes. Aqualad looked at him sympathetically.

"He's blind..." He said softly. Superboy helped him stand, and draped his arm over his shoulder, supporting him as best as he could.

"Let's get out of here." He said and they ran out of the room and through the halways. Genomorphs chased them, growling and hissing. Superboy heard a deep voice in his head, ' _turn left, brother'._ He looked up at the others. "Go left!" The voice spoke again, _'Turn right'._ "Right!" He called, and they turned, but found themselves in a dead end.

"Oh, great directions Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?"

"No I...I don't understand.." Superboy looked around. Robin and Aqualad skidded to a stop behind them.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin shouted.

The genomorphs caught up to the sidekicks, but stopped, fining a dead end. A vent cover sat on the ground, and faint footsteps could be heard. In the vents, the five boys crawled forward on their hands and knees, except Phantom, who just held weakly onto Superboy. "At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Shh...Auskultu." Phantom said, slight panic in his voice.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Quiet!" Robin snapped, listening. In the distance, shrieks and growls echoed through the vents.

Dr. Desmond and Guardian ran through the hallways, Desmond looking at a small screen. "Someone, Robin i would wager, hacked our internal cameras! Sadly, he neglected our motion sensors. The genomorphs are all surging in on this location!" He said, pointing to five small blips on the screen. "They're all coming out here!" They entered a bathroom, waiting in front of a vent. A small group of genomorphs fell out on top of them and Desmond growled. "He hacked the motion sensors..." He sighed.

"I hacked the motion sensors!" Robin said gleefully, smirking at the group.

"Sweet." Kid said.

"There's still more between us and the exit." Robin said, unplugging from the computer system.

"Yea, but I've finally got room to move!" Kid said putting on his goggles and speeding through the hall and up the stairs. The others followed as he knocked the genomorphs off the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted, and Superboy passed Phantom off to Aqualad before stopping. He roared in anger and stomped, busting the stairs from the wall and sending the genoorphs tumbling down.

Desmond and Guardian rode the elevator with a handful of genomorphs. "We'll cut them off at sub-level 1." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads." Desmond growled. "My head.." he added quietly. He pressed a button which stopped the elevator and stepped out. "I have to get something from project blockbuster. I'll meet you on sub level 1." guardian looked at his skeptically before the doors closed.

Kid Flash speed up the stairs and out into the hallways as an alarm buzzed. He tried to stop as a thick steel door closed in front of him, but he was going too fast. "Aw crud.." he said before crashing into it face first and falling to the ground. He sat up, rubbing his head as the others ran up.

"We're cut off from the street." Superboy said, stepping towards the door.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." kid grumbled, standing up. Superboy and Aqualad pounded on the door, trying to pull it open.

"I can't hack this fast enough." Robin said, holding Phantom up and typing on his screen. He looked around and kicked a door down. "This way!" He ran though it, but stopped as they found themselves surrounded by genomorphs.

"Double crud.." Kid said as the genomorphs attacked them with their telepathy. All five collapsed, and a tall genomorph in a lab coat walked forward.

" _Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind._ " He said in Superboy's head. His eyes opened and he looked up at the genomorph.

" _It was you_.."

" _Yes brother_." The genomorph said. " _I was the one who set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them in danger_ ,"

" _And guided me_." Superboy said. " _But why?_ "

" _Because you are the hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail and lead all our brothers to freedom._ " He looked over at Guardian, who groaned and squinted, rubbing his head.

"W-what's going on..?" He asked. Aqualad groaned and sat up, then helped the others up. He looked at the genomorphs.

" _Which will you choose, brother?_ " The genomorph looked at Superboy.

"I...choose...Freedom!" He growled. Guardian looked at them, confused.

"Feels like...fog...lifting.." His eyes widened in realization.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go." he growled. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond scoffed behind them and they turned. He stared at them, half crazed. "Project Blockbuster will give me the strength to return Cadmus to order." He dumped the contents of a small vile down his throat, then gasped in pain and clutched his chest. They backed up as he groaned and collapsed, clutching his sides in agony.

"Uh oh...granda problemo..." Phantom said quietly, tightening his hold on Robin. Desmond roared as his flesh tore open and his body grew, his bones snapping and reforming with a sickening crunch. He raised to his full height, his skin hanging off of him like rags and he roared.

"Everyone back!" Guardian shouted before Desmond smacked him aside. Superboy growled and attacked him, punching him. Desmond flung him aside, but he stood up and roared, charging him. Desmond leaped through the air, grabbing him and busting through the roof. Robin stared at them before firing his grappling gun and pulling Phantom up with him. "You think lab coat planned this?" Kid asked as he followed.

"I doubt he is planning anything any more." Aqualad said as he followed. He gasped as Desmond lifted Superboy and tossed him at them, the others dodging but him not being fast enough. They tumbled across the floor before skidding to a stop. Kid helped them up and Robin hid Phantom behind some rubble. "Stay here." He told him. Phantom looked at him, confused, but understood enough to know not to move. Robin stood up just to be hit by Kid, both of them tumbling to the ground. Desmond smacked Aqualad into the air and began pounding Superboy into a pillar. Robin watched as cracks webbed through the stone ceiling and he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He called Kid and Aqualad over and told them the plan. They ran after Desmond and attacked, taking out a couple of pillars. Robin used a piece of chalk to draw an X on the floor and took out another.

Aqualad spread water across the floor and Superboy pushed Desmond back into it. Aqualad touched it and it lit up with electricity. Desmond roared in pain as the final pillar collapsed, dropping the ceiling on all of them. They ran as the building collapsed, Superboy pulling Phantom with, but they weren't fast enough. After the dust settled rubble lay everywhere around a small green dome. The sidekicks looked up in shock, Phantom standing in the center. His eyes were squeezed shut and his legs buckled as the shield faded. He panted, leaning against Superboy. "Malbona plano.." He said with a tiny smile. Aqualad smiled.

"We did it..."

"Was there...ever any doubt..?" Robin panted, high-fiving Kid flash. They both winced and hissed in pain, holding their sides. Superboy looked down at Desmond, then at Phantom, holding him up.

"See?" Kid walked up and pointed. "The moon." Superboy looked up, his eyes wide with wonder. In the distance, a small speck came towards them, taking the form of a man as he landed. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" The whole League landed all around them, all looking extremely disappointed. Superboy stepped forward, looking at Superman. He looked down, and lifted the torn flap of his suit, showing him the symbol. Superman's eyes widened and Superboy smiled a bit. Then Superman's face hardened and his smile fell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash whispered.

"I-I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said, shocking all the Leaguers. Batman glared at Robin, who was supporting Phantom.

"Start talking."

The majority of the League had already taken Blockbuster away, only the mentors and a few others remaining. The three mentors stepped forward. "Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said, crossing his arms. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash said firmly, making Phantom jump.

"End results aside," He glared at Flash. "We are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said firmly.

"Apologies my king, but no." He said. "We did good work here today. We saved lives. Today we forged something important. Powerful."

"If this is about your treatment in the Hall, the three of you-" Flash started.

"Five of us." Kid Flash interrupted, gesturing to Superboy and Phantom, who had hardly spoken a word. "And no. It's not."

"Why listen to what they tell us?" Superboy said, now supporting Phantom to give Robin a break. "Either get on board, or get out of the way." Batman glared at them, but sighed and shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea.." he said, then frowned. "Robin, who is the boy?" He pointed to Phantom.

"Oh, this is Phantom. I'm not sure who he is.." Robin frowned.

"Bonaj knaboj akiri pacon..." Phantom muttered, shivering and staring at nothing. "Malbonaj knaboj akiras punita..." Batman frowned, kneeling down and looking over Phantom's wounds. He frowned and looked at Phantom.

"Cu vi komprenas min?" He said quietly. Phantom tensed and nodded slowly. "Kio okazis al vi?" Phantom stared, his eyes widening. He began muttering the same thing, curling in on himself. Superboy frowned and put a hand on his shoulder but he screamed and pulled away.

"NE REVENIGU MIN! MI NE VOLAS REIRI!" He screamed. Martian Manhunter looked over from where he was standing and his eyes widened. He flew over and knelt down, pulling the panicking boy into a tight hug. he reached up and grabbed the base of his horn, rubbing it softly. The boy instantly calmed down and passed out from exhaustion. Batman frowned as Martian Manhunter stood, holding the boy in his arms.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Because it works on all of his kind." He replied.

"His...kind?" Superboy asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." He replied, nodding. "He is not human. He is of a race of dragons on a planet you know well, Pluto." Robin frowned.

"But...nothing can live there. It's too cold!" J'ohn shook his head.

"That is why they live there. But I sense something else in him..." He looked down at the sleeping boy. "Something spiritual..."

"this cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman said, pacing in front of the five boys. All but Phantom wore civilian outfits, Robin however wore a pair of sunglasses. Phantom just wore a pair of baggy sweatpants, his torso and arms covered in bandages. He leaned against Superboy, still edgy. "However we are calling it back into service, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He frowned. "You will do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Batman replied. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus" Phantom tensed at the name. "Proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that will work on the sly."

"The six of you are that team." Batman finished.

"Cool." Robin siad. "Wait, six?" Batman nodded towards the zeta tube, where Martian Manhunter walled forward. A girl with red hair and green skin stood beside him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said. She smiled shyly and waved.

"Hi. I'm so glad to meet you all."

"I'm liking this more every minute." Wally(Aka Kid Flash) whispered to Robin, who rolled his eyes. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash." He said, obviously flirting. "That's Robin, Aqualad, but it's cool to forget their names." Robin smacked him upside the head as they walked forward. He looked back at Superboy and Phantom, who were standing off to the side. "Hey guys, come meet Miss M!" He said. Superboy led Phantom over, who just hid behind him, hiding his face in Superboy's back, which was rather comical because his wings and tail stuck out like twigs. She covered her mouth and giggled, her shirt turning black to match his.

"I...Like your shirt." She said shyly, blushing. He smiled a bit. She smiled at Phantom and waved. "Hi, I'm M'gaan." When he didn't react, she seemed confused.

"Oh, he's blind." Robin explained. "And he doesn't speak english." She nodded, understanding. Superboy nudged him and he looked up a bit.

"S-Saluton.." He muttered before hiding behind Superboy again. Aqualad grinned.

"Today is the day."

 **Ok, so I know there's still not too much about Phantom yet, but I will explain a bit. Yes, he's still half ghost, but he's not half human. As for the Plutonians, they are my creation. I'm still working out the kinks, but hopefully it will make more sense later. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me and I hope you liked it! Please R &R!**

 **Translations:**

 **me out**

 **3\. Good boys get peace, bad boys get punished**

 **4\. Can you understand me**

 **5\. what happened to you**

 **6\. don't make me go back there, i don't want to go back there**

 **7\. hi**


	4. Update

**First off, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. I had honestly planned on abandoning this story, but I have decided not to. That being said, I no longer have a laptop, and everything I had saved for this story and all my others was lost. After re-reading this, I have decided to rewrite it. I don't like the way I started it, and it ruins what I have planned now. I can't say exactly when I will be able to upload again, but I will try to upload within the next two months. I'm sorry, I know I've made you wait too long already, but honestly, life and work have gotten in the way, as well as trying to find the right college. But don't worry, I plan on seeing this story through to the end! Again, I am terribly sorry. Feel free to yell at me, or throw tomatoes or rocks.**


	5. Not an actual chapter

**Okay, wow, so I just got the longest review I've ever had from PeterPan0429. Congrads dude, you've just blown my mind. Anyways, he brought up a fair point, I did leave a lot unexplained in the old version. That's partially why I'm re-doing the story. I'm going to do my best to answer some of these questions without spoiling the story. :)**

 **First, what exactly is Danny?**

 **Well, Danny is actually half drakkon, half ghost. There is no human in him.**

 **About drakkons:**

 **Drakkons are a race of creatures that inhabit the dwarf planet Pluto. Drakkons strongly resemble our version of dragons, which is where ancient humans gotthe inspiration when a ship landed on Earth thousands of years ago. They have the ability to take on a form that best fits the world they live in, and most closely resembles the inhabitants. Most drakkons stay in their beast form at all times, as it is most comfortable in their natural form. Drakkons and Martians have a sort of spiritual bond, which Martians used to control them when in their natural forms, as they were extremely volatile and dangerous to those around them. Drakkons live for hundreds of years, the oldest ever recorded was 956 when he died.**

 **But why is Danny only half drakkon?**

 **It is not uncommon for a drakkon to choose to mate outside it's species. However, they tend to stay in certain boundaries when it comes to mating. Danny's mother and father were a clear example of forbidden mating.**

 **Who is Danny's father?**

 **Danny's father is Clockwork, a celestial who has the power to control time. I know, it's cheesy and has been used hundreds of times. But it is necessary for the story. Plus, I love Daddy Clockwork.**

 **What is a celestial?**

 **A celestial is an immortal spirit that rules over different parts of the universe. There are thousands of celestials in existence, but very few ever interact with mortals.**

 **Danny's parents?**

 **Danny's parents were Clockwork, the celestial guardian of the time stream and ruler of the Milky Way galaxy, and a young female drakkon. I cannot say much about their relationship, least I ruin the story. This is why Danny seems to age much slower than others.**

 **Okay, so why is Danny on Earth and in Cadmus' possession?**

 **Danny was exiled from his home planet for reasons I cannot say yet, and crashed on Earth when he was still a child. The government hid him from humanity for decades before Cadmus was given him for testing.**

 **So tell us more about Danny?**

 **In this story, Danny is roughly around 400 years old. Still young, he appears to be around 14 in human terms. While locked away in Cadmus, many experiments where done on him, most altering him in both mind and body. Some side effects will fade with time, others won't. Mentally, Danny is still at most only 8 years old. After a failed experiment to replicate his enhanced vision, he was made permanently blind, only able to vaguely sense other's presence. Experiments with his morphing abilities damaged his body, and for the time being, he cannot change form, stuck in a limbo between his true form and a human body. Eventually this will be resolved. Blinded, and unable to use any of his abilities or change form, he began to weaken both mentally and physically. He was able to learn a form of echolocation and vibration sensing to 'see' in a way. Much like a bat, and yes PeterPan, kinda like Toph.**

 **More about his abilities:**

 **Danny has many of the normal drakkon abilities, such as flight, fire breath, night vision, and cryokinesis, as well as the ability to glow. Many of these abilities he never learned, as they were not fully developed when he arrived on earth. He also has some slight control over time, such as being able to stop time or slow it. But these abilities are weak, and only usable when in extreme distress, making them unreliable and unpredictable, as well as draining. He also has some Kryptonian based abilities, thanks to a Kryptonian blood infusion when Superboy was made. These abilities include enhanced strength, occasional lazer vision, and frost breath.**

 **Will he be paired with anyone?**

 **Maybe...tho I must say, I'm sorry PeterPan, but his relationship with Superboy is completely platonic. He sees Superboy as his big brother, nothing more. Sorry. :/ I may find some way to give him a relationship, but in this portion of his story he is still far too young for a relationship like that. He is only 8, after all.**

 **So, what's his costume going to look like?**

 **For this one I'm going to recommend you take a look at my Deviantart page, where I will have a folder for this story. Art will be posted there, including scenes and character files. My username is DaughterofHyrule.**

 **And about the scene in the beginning with the Danny not being tied up, then being tied up that absolutely made no sense and confused everyone?**

 **Well I blame that on crappy writing, as well as lack of explanation. Danny is able to use his mind to project images of himself into another's mind, making it as if you are seeing him.**

 **Sweet spots?**

 **Danny is very ticklish, which will lead to adorable bonding moments later. Rubbing the base of his horns will calm his nerves and help him relax, so anytime he gets upset, just pet his head and he'll be fine. Rubbing the base of his wings is like petting a cat. It gives him a form of pleasure, as well as eases his mind. Only Superboy or Miss Martian can pet his wings without getting a face full of fire breath. XD Striking the base of his horns will send him into shock and make it hard for him to move, disrupting his ability to use his other senses to move around. His tail is also extremely sensitive, and can be used almost like a monkey uses theirs. He can use it to balance himself, as well hold himself up. He also has small flaps of skin that extend outwards during flight for steering. If you can manage to rub the ends of his wings without dying, his eyes tend to glow, but no one knows why.**

 **Danny has many habits, many of which are very strange. Much like a cat, he will let out a low, rumbling sound in his throat that sounds like a cat's purring when he feels any form of pleasure, such as petting or cuddling. He tends to also seem rather feline-ish when stalking or when annoyed. Like a dog, he will snarl and bare his teeth when angered or threatened, and occasionally you could swear he was whining when he was sulking. He is also incredibly flexible, like crazy so, like he makes Dick look normal. His eyes reflect light in the dark, and will 'glow'. His skin will change shades to best suit the habitat, such as being incredibly tan in the summer, or pale in the dark.**

 **Weaknesses?**

 **Drakkons are naturally weak in heat, Danny being more so as a hybrid. A celestial has a core in place of a heart, some being centered on heat or light, others darkness or nature. Danny inherited his father's frost core, making him even more sensitive to heat. In the summer he can often be seen hiding in the air vents or curled up with ice packs. It's really rather cute. Being that his remaining senses, which were already freakishly enhanced, are used in place of his eyes, loud noises can be bothersome. He is easily startled, and very defensive. Sound based attacks are recommended if he needs to be subdued. He possesses the ability to change into his original drakkon form, but many times he must be contained by Martian Manhunter's bond, or reminded that he is in a safe place, as he tends to be extremely dangerous and wild. And a fifty foot drakkon that can't see stumbling around the city is not a good thing.**

 **Anyways, I think that answers everything for right now, anything else will be answered as the story goes on. I will be taking down the old chapters soon and starting to upload the new ones hopefully soon. But I make no promises, as life can be crazy. Until next time! PM me if there is anything you feel should be corrected, or if you just want to offer advice. I'm always willing to hear ideas, even if they don't get used! :)**


	6. Status update

Hey guys...so I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter. And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. I've just had a whOle lot going on right now. Trying to pass my GED, trying to find a good job, and about five months ago a very special little girl I cared deeply about passed away and it hit me pretty hard. I'm still trying to deal with a lot but I swear I haven't given up on this story! I've got big plans for it! Since I lost my laptop and all the files stored on it I've had to rewrite all my stories from scratch. I realized when I posted this one I didn't have an actual plot or anything even decided, and it was horrid. Honestly just absolutely terrible. So I'm doing a reboot! I can't say how long it'll be before I actually start uploading, but I wanted to reassure you guys that I'm still here! I promise you more intricate, much better stories in the future! Thank you for being so patient and waiting so long!


	7. notchapteryet

Hey everyone! I know it's been far too long but I must ask again for your patience. I know you're tired of hearing this, but I still don't have a new computer. I had a job that was paying good, but my boss up and vanished and still owed me $200. Not cool. So I am currently searching for a new job and trying to finish school at the same time. So I beg you to be patient just a bit longer.

As a thank you to everyone who has waited so long already, I have a new DeviantArt account, where I have uploaded the first of my art for this story! Thank you all for being so patient with makes me smile to see how many people enjoy my story! Until next time!

art/Daniel-716416222


End file.
